Current online communities handle their data in very different formats. This is due to a system that evolved over time and added more and more features, but was not designed to organize the various items it is currently managing.
Users of online communities and social networks are usually identified by their user-specific profiles, which include identifying data and information about their specific preferences. It is known from the prior art that these profiles are regularly monitored, maintained, or modified based on user interactions. User interactions can also be analyzed and matched to the user profiles of other users or friends who are also registered members of an online community or social network.